One of Us
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella has been captured by the Volturi. After keeping her prisoner, Aro decides he wants to keep her. Edward comes back to save her, Will Aro let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Except Leon. Lol.**

Bella POV

I had been here for three days. Locked in this prison cell, deprived of food and sleep and company and _him. _No matter how scared I was my thoughts never strayed far from Edward. Clinging desperately to some vain hope that they'd come back for me. Save me from this hellhole.

"Get up"

The words didn't register properly in my brain, hazy with exhaustion and hunger. A hand as hard as rock hit me, knocking me across the room. I felt my lip split, warm blood trickled down my chin, my head pounding.

" I said get up"

This time I got up without hesitation, quickly dabbing at the blood with my sleeve, aware of the vampires around me. My clothes were now stiff with dried blood from similar beatings. The guard pushed me ahead roughly and I stumbled slightly.

" Here she is my Lord"

"Thank you Leon"

The head vampire surveyed my appearance and a look of anger crossed his face.

"You should not of layed a finger on her"

" I'm sorry, Aro, but she was being… uncooperative"

" Leave. Now."

He left the room straight away, fists clenched.

"Don't worry Bella. I assure you, he will be punished. I'm sorry you have been treated this way" He paused. Unsure of what to do, I nodded my head slightly. He smiled.

"Now to get to the point, I have been told about you and your involvement with the Cullens" He waited. I didn't speak. I couldn't. Just the mention of them sent a wave of sadness through me.

"So you know about vampires"

It was more of a fact than a question. I nodded.

"Mmm. I like you Bella. But the Cullens have put me in a very difficult position. You see, I can't let you leave with the extensive knowledge of our kind that you seem to have"

He took my hand in his cold one and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You're special. I don't want to kill you, so I'm going to keep you here with me- human for the time being. You'll have your own room, warm bed, new clothes" He looked at my swollen lip.

" A new guard" I nodded, taking it all in. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"The Cullens are here sir"

"Aha. Bring them in."

I froze. I heard their soft footsteps but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. After several long seconds, Aro who was still holding my hand, pulled me around to face them. I heard their sharp intakes of breath as they saw me. I was skinnier and paler than the last time they saw me, not to mention covered in blood. My split lip was throbbing painfully and the various bruises covering my body were stinging. I wrapped my arms around my waist, protecting myself from their gaze. I took a deep breath and raised my head. I looked at their beautiful faces one by one, finally letting my eyes linger on Edward. His perfect face was better than I had remembered it. His topaz eyes were fixed on mine. They were full of pain, regret and guilt. Slowly he ran his eyes up and down my body. I saw a flash of anger in his expression. I wanted to run to him. But I couldn't, not yet.

"Nice of you to join us"

I jumped at the sound of Aro's haunting voice.

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"We've come to talk to Bella" came Carlisle's reply. "We would appreciate an opportunity to speak to her in private."

"Of course, my friend. I'll give you some time alone. But please remember, my guards are just outside" Carlisle nodded.

"I understand. Thank you Aro." He left the room and the sound of the door shutting made me jump once again.

"Bella what have they done to you?" Alice asked sadly. I shook my head, unable to speak. Tears began streaming down my face.

"Please Bella" Edward's broken voice filled my ears. "Please don't cry"

"Come here Bella" Alice said gently. I took an unsteady step towards her, but my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Immediately Edward was at my side.

"Aro wants you" Leon said, hauling me from the floor roughly by my arm, beckoning the Cullens to follow. I hadn't even realised he'd come back. I threw Edward a frantic glance and he carefully took my hand. Relief flooded through me at his touch but it didn't last long as Leon wrenched my hand away form Edward's. I cried out in pain. He grabbed my hand again, his nails piercing my skin.

"Get off me. You're hurting." I gasped. He hit me again, harder this time. I fell to the floor . Edward roared and I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle restraining him.

"He's not worth it" Emmett muttered.

"Let me go to her" In a split second Edward's arms were around me and he was stroking my hair and soothing my cuts and bruises with his cold hands. I fell into his embrace, crying and shaking. He kissed my forehead and rocked me gently.

"It's okay, I'm here" He whispered into my hair.

"I need to ask you a few questions" It was Aro. Edward nodded and helped me up carefully.

"Bella, come here if you will" I walked over to where he was standing.

"Tell me about your relationship with Edward" I sighed deeply.

"I loved him but he left me. He told me he didn't want me anymore. He..he…" I couldn't

continue.

"Bella" Edward moaned my name. "I do want you. It destroyed me leaving you, but I did it to protect you. I love you so much"

"Stop it" I whispered.

"Please believe me" I shook my head.

"Well, we've decided to keep Bella with us, seeing as she's not welcome to be with you anymore"

"No Aro" Edward protested "I want her with us"

"Edward Aro's right." I sighed. "This is where I should be. Where I belong. With them. I don't want to cause you any more inconvenience."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the next chapter!

BPOV

"Don't you _dare_ say that" Edward shouted. "Bella can't you see? You belong with _me_"

"With us" Alice added quietly. I felt dizzy and sick. His words were swimming in my head.

"Edward" I groaned. Instantly he was at my side, supporting my weight.

"She's not well, let me take care of her, please" Edward pleaded.

"Fine. You will remain here and look after her. Then when she has recovered, we will discuss this matter further." By this time I was trembling. Edward picked me up, cradling me in his arms and carried me over to a sofa in the corner of the room, laying me down carefully. His cold hands wiped my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I moaned his name.

"Shh. Don't try to speak. Close your eyes and go to sleep"

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you better and take you away from here. I promise, but I need you to go to sleep."

"Please don't leave me again" I was shaking again

" I won't. I promise."

"I'm so scared Edward please don't go" I took a shaky breath. "Please don't leave" I knew that I was saying the same thing over and over but I had to make him stay. I wouldn't survive if he were to leave me again. I watched as Jasper came over and Edward nodded, replying to his thoughts. Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit me and I was grateful for Jasper's power. The last words I heard before the darkness surrounded me were Edward's.

"Be strong for me Bella okay? I'm going to get you out of here" I felt his arms tighten around me. "I love you and I'm so sorry"

I slept for what felt like weeks. I tossed and turned and screamed and cried. Reactions to nightmares I couldn't even remember. Every time I began to come round, a sharp prick in my arm would send me back to the blackness once again. My body ached and my limbs felt heavy. After a while, I felt myself beginning to wake up. I waited for the pain in my arm but it never came. Warily I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed in a room I didn't recognise and I was completely alone. I began screaming Edward's name, all the while cursing myself for expecting him to be there. Hoping was dangerous, I should have realised this by now. I didn't hear the door open but I watched as Jasper and Alice came in. They sat on either side of me. Alice took my hand.

"He promised. He promised her wouldn't leave me again."

"Bella, he's been with you the whole time. He hasn't left you once. But it's been weeks since he's hunted. Emmett and Carlisle has to literally drag him away from you" She looked at me.

"Would you like me to ring him for you? So you can talk to him yourself?" I nodded. I just needed to hear his voice. She got her phone out of her pocket and dialled his number. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and I looked up to see him smiling sadly at me.

"Don't be afraid. He loves you more than you can possibly imagine" I nodded and turned to face Alice, listening to her conversation.

"Edward…yes…she's awake…no…that would probably be best…she wants to talk to you…of course" Alice held out the phone for me, I put it up to my ear.

"Bella?" His musical voice filled my ears and I felt weak with relief.

"Edward" I breathed.

AN: Hope you guys liked it. If you did review please!


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Thank God are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice worried and anxious.

"I…I don't know…I don't understand what's going on" I didn't know how I felt. All I could think about was his absence. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand again as he sent a wave of calm over me.

"Bella listen to me. I'm running to you as we speak. I'm not far away; I'll be there soon. Just hang in there okay Bella? Please?"

"Okay" I whispered, "I miss you"

"Bella, I miss you too. Even though I'm talking to you right now, it feels like there's a huge part of me missing. You're my whole world."

"You're mine too. Hurry back."

"I'll be there in five minutes. I'm coming Bella" The phone went quiet. It was the longest five minutes of my life. When Edward finally opened the door, I ran to him, falling into his open arms. We stood intertwined for a long moment and I breathed in his scent, feeling his cold hands around my waist, his breath in my hair. He let go but took my hand and walked us over to the bed. I noticed that Alice and Jasper had left the room. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up" I remembered my panic and felt embarrassed at my over-reaction.

"You're here now" he nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella. Everything's fine" his voice was strained, his eyes tight. Then I realised. I'd been so happy that he'd come back for me, the thought that he would eventually have to leave again hadn't crossed my mind. The pain of that realisation made my heart beat fast and my breathing was verging on hyperventilation.

"Bella?" Hs voice was filled with concern. I didn't answer.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" I shook my head. He took my face in his cold hands "What's going on?" I moved my face away. I heard him sigh as he took my chin and tilted it up so I met his anxious gaze. "Tell me"

"You're acting like this because you don't want to stay with me" His eyes widened.

"No no no no Bella" He stroked my hair and rocked me gently. "Of course I want to stay with you. It's not that" I looked up at him.

"Then what is it Edward?" He hesitated.

"I don't want to worry you, you're still not a hundred percent and…." His sentence trailed off.

"I can handle it" He looked at me for a long moment and then nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Aro doesn't want to let you go. He thinks that you have…potential and wants to keep you here." He paused. "He wants you to join the Volturi"

"As a vampire?" I asked. He nodded grimly.

"No no no" I breathed.

"It'll be okay," He said, rubbing my back gently.

"No Edward it won't! I don't want to join the Volturi; I want to go back to Forks with you. I want things to go back to the way they were before"

"I know Bella" He rested his forehead against mine. "I know" I felt his cold breath on my skin. There was a knock at the door. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"Aro wants to speak to the human. Alone"

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about how long it took for me to update. I have been extremely busy lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

BPOV

I felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuringly as I got up shakily and moved towards the door. The guard took my arm and as he did so I turned to face Edward. His expression was carefully composed and I could tell he was trying not to scare me, trying to keep my calm. As much as I appreciated his efforts I couldn't help feeling trapped. Like I couldn't breathe. Like no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to escape from this nightmare. I gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"I love you," he mouthed as the guard pulled me forward. I was taken through several dimly lit, stone corridors before we arrived in the huge hall I had been taken to to meet the Cullens a few days before. That seemed so long ago now…. So much had happened. Aro was waiting for me, seated on a high backed chair, his long pale fingers clutching the arms on either side. His blood-red eyes were fixed on my face. There was something haunting yet mesmerising about those eyes. They were horrible yet I couldn't look away. He beckoned for the guard to let me go.

"I expect that Edward informed you of why I wanted to have this little meeting?" His voice echoed around the hall. I nodded.

"And, what are your opinions on the matter at hand?" He asked politely, watching my face. I bit my lip. I didn't know how to answer his question. Of course I didn't want to stay here, but offending Aro didn't seem like a good idea. I wished that Edward were here. But he wasn't and Aro was beginning to get impatient waiting for my answer. I looked into his eyes again and mentally shuddered at thought of becoming like him. He nodded his head in encouragement and I smiled slightly.

"Your offer is extremely kind but I know that I could never be happy without Edward"

I watched his reaction carefully, praying that I hadn't said the wrong thing but my words didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"I thought as much. But you see my dear; you really don't have a choice. I've made my decision and you will become one of us. You have tremendous potential, I look forward to your changing"

I hated him. I hated the way he had discarded everything I said but most of all I hated that he was taking Edward away from me. I couldn't lose him. Not again. Not like this.

"No. No please."

"Take her away" Aro ordered with a flick of his hand.

"NO!" The guard pulled me away. As we walked down the hallways the full force of Aro's words hit me.

"You will become one of us"

As the guard opened the door, I ran sobbing into Edward's arms.

"No, no Edward. Please, please don't leave me here. Please" He looked over my shoulder and then stroked my hair.

"I have to Bella. I have to"

"NO" I screamed, letting go of him. There was a sharp tap on the door I whirled round and saw the rest of the Cullens standing in front of me.

"We've come to say … goodbye," Carlisle said.

"No" I murmured. This couldn't be happening. They came over to me, one by one. Alice squeezed me tightly.

"I can tell you now Bella, you'll be okay. I can see that you're going to be okay. Trust in us" I nodded. Edward pulled me towards him.

"We're coming back for you Bella. I promise. I love you" I heard him breathe in my ear. "I promise" He crushed his lips to mine before Emmett gently pulled him away. I saw Edward's pain-filled golden eyes one more time before the door was shut and I was left alone. I collapsed onto the bed and suddenly Edward's topaz eyes became blood red and Aro's voice was ringing in my ears, echoing in my head.

"You will become one of us" 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

BPOV

It had been a week since I had said goodbye to Edward. I'd had no contact with him or any of the Cullens but he had promised to come back for me and I had to trust that. Aro glanced up at me from across the table.

"You haven't touched your food my dear, are you unwell?" I shook my head and took a bite of the food in front of me. I wasn't hungry but I had to keep Aro happy. Upsetting him wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked, a hint of menace in his voice. I nodded but truthfully I hadn't even tasted the food. Aro's hand slammed down onto the table making me flinch. He stood up angrily.

"Bella what more do you want? I've tried everything to please you but nothing works." What more did I want? All I wanted was Edward. He must have seen my expression because he continued. His words cold and harsh.

"The Cullens are not coming back. They left you because I forced them to and you have to move on. Your giving me no choice but to make the decision to change you sooner rather than later." I looked up in alarm.

"No. No I'm sorry. Please…don't" I stuttered. Aro sighed deeply and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Right on time" I heard him mutter. There was a loud knock and as I looked round the heavy wooden door opened to reveal a beautiful vampire, her long wavy hair slightly damp form the rain.

"We will discuss this later Bella. I would like you to meet a visitor to Volterra." He gestured towards the woman. "This is Adele. Adele this is Bella, she's soon to become a member of the Volturi family"

She held out her pale hand to me and as I took it I felt a small piece of paper crumple between our palms. Her red eyes were watching me and she nodded her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella"

"You too" I replied. She smiled and let go of my hand; I tightened my grip on the paper and slipped it into my pocket. I looked at her in confusion but she turned away.

"I'm so sorry Aro but the smell of her blood really is tempting. Do you think it would be possible if we were to go somewhere else? I don't want to be an inconvenience but I am very thirsty.."

"Of course my dear, we'll quench that thirst of yours." He gestured to the guard. "Take Bella back to her room" The guard took my arm and began leading me away.

"Goodbye Bella. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" Adele called out to me as I was dragged down the corridor. As soon as the guard left I took the piece of paper from my pocket. I unfolded the neatly creased paper with shaking hands. I gasped as I recognised Edward's handwriting.

Bella,

The woman who gave you this note, Adele, she is a friend of Carlisle. She is going to help you escape from there. Stay strong. I promise that we will be together soon. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through. Know that I love you. Edward.

After committing the words to memory I threw the note into the fireplace watching the edges curl and turn black. I knew that the Cullens would have thought this plan through thoroughly and Alice would be monitoring the future constantly but a part of me was worried. How exactly was Adele going to sneak a human out of Volterra without getting caught? I remembered Aro's threat of changing me sooner rather than later. I shuddered and put all negative thoughts about the plan out of my mind. I was going to escape from Volterra. From the Volturi. My life depended on it.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming ******


End file.
